Priceless
by katastrophic88
Summary: WolfwoodVash Vash learns that Meryl likes him, only to realize that he likes somebody else. Not the typical heavy angst that is associated with these feelings! Light shounen-ai R
1. Vash POV

**Disclaimer: NO OWN!**

**A/N: Going to try my hand at Trigun now! Wish me luck!! Teaser! **

I really don't understand why she does it. She overreacts and yells a lot but I highly doubt that she will carry out half of the things she threatens to do to me. So what's the point? Of course I always whimper for mercy and beg her forgiveness; earning a smug look from her and a rich chuckle from Wolfwood.  Then there's that, Nicholas D. Wolfwood. The unconventional priest that totes around a cross full of deadly weapons, and a sharp wit just as lethal. You never really know when he's going to show up, or how long he's going to stay before taking off on his own again. I guess we are kind of alike in a sense.

            Fortunately he comes to my rescue and drags me away to our hotel room, throwing a 'goodnight' over his shoulder at the two insurance girls. He lets go of my arm once we reach our room and shuts the door behind him before bursting out laughing. It really is a nice sound but I would enjoy it a lot more if I knew what he was laughing at. "Excuse me but am I missing something here?" The priest picked himself up from the floor, where he had not so gracefully fallen, and sat down on the bed across from mine.

            "You do realize that she does that because she likes you right?" "Huh? Who does what?" Wolfwood suppressed another fit of laughter and wiped tears out the corner of his eyes. "Meryl, she's always yelling at you and causing a ruckus because she _likes_ you." I frowned and slit my eyes at the priest, crossing my arms over my chest. "It doesn't seem like that, if she does that must be the most sadistic way of showing your feelings to someone you like." That set him laughing again until he could barely breathe. Leaving me no choice I had to remind him the importance of breathing, and the necessity of air.

            "All right come on Wolfwood quit laughing before you die from it for cryin' out loud!" I sat next to him and slapped his back until he turned around and grabbed my approaching hand. He narrowed his eyes and growled low in his throat very menacing compared to my good-natured grin. "Bastard," and with that he tackled me, knocking me to the floor. He crowed success until I shoved him onto his back, pinning his hands above his head. "You are no match for the Humanoid Typhoon, get used to it!"

            "Oh really now?" I have decided as of now, that look in his eyes only means one thing. Trouble. "Take this!" Wolfwood wrenched one arm free and used it to tickle me, automatically weakening my defenses. "S-s-stop! Ch-cheater!" He didn't stop tickling me until there was a loud bang on the door, followed by a shrill voice. "Vash open this door right now!"

            Before I could blink, Wolfwood was under the covers of his bed feigning sleep and leaving me to face the insurance girl. This time I was the one that muttered bastard, earning a slight snigger from the priest that was silenced by a carefully aimed pillow. Putting on my most innocent face, I opened the door just as Meryl started to try and break it down; therefore she ended up in my arms. "Oh," I must admit she is very pretty, but she is so not my type. "Yes, can I help you Meryl?" I used my most debonair attitude, attempting to discern if what Wolfwood said is true.

            "N-no I was just w-wondering what all that noise was. Ah... goodnight." "Goodnight Meryl, sweet dreams." She blushed several shades of red before running out of the door. Wolfwood sat straight up in bed laughing again and I rolled my eyes when I realized that I would have to get him to breathe, _again. _"Honestly you're going to die before you hit thirty if you keep laughing like that!" As his howls turned into chortles of amusement, I ceased my back slapping and lay down on my bed.

            "So what are you going to do now that you know she has the hots for you?" I sighed and turned onto my side so I could see Wolfwood. "I honestly don't know, what do you think I should do?" He shrugged and started getting ready for bed, unbuttoning his black jacket. "Well, do you like her?" His voice was slightly muffled by the shirt coming over his head, leaving his hair sticking up in all directions. "Not really, she isn't my type."

 Wolfwood laughed a sound I could seriously appreciate. "Understood. So what is your type? Milly?" I shook my head, sure I like Milly but more as a sister than anything romantic. "No, my type is strong, smart, gorgeous to look at, perfect body, charming, funny, and matches me in everyway." "Well I hope your ideal girl doesn't match you in _every_ way. For some reason a girl with a broom-styled hair-do like yours isn't very sexy. But if I see a girl who matches your description, I'll contact you."

Even though I do chase a lot of women, its all for fun. In truth none of them actually meet my standards. Well one person does, except he's most definitely not a woman. I look over at Wolfwood walking to the bathroom in his boxers and realize that he meets _all_ my wants in a partner. To bad he doesn't swing that way. Actually I didn't know I did either until I met him. "What's up Needle-noggin, thinking about something?" It sounded funny due to the toothbrush in his mouth as well as the foam from the toothpaste but I got the general idea.

"No, just thinking…and dreaming." He nodded and went back to the bathroom to rinse, coming back in with a smirk on his face. "What, dreamin' about your dream girl?" For lack of a witty response I simply nodded, sitting up to start removing my red trench coat. "Hey Wolfwood…..is it okay if it's not a girl?" That question threw him for a loop; he was clearly shocked by it. "Well yea I guess so…sure why not. Love is love I guess." I nodded and finished taking off my coat, picking up my pajamas and heading to the bathroom to take a relaxing bath. I hope he isn't disgusted by what I just admitted; I would die if he did. After running my water, removing the rest of my clothes and sitting in the water, I made up my mind. I'm going to tell him tonight, friends don't keep things from each other and I would rather have it out in the open instead of festering in the dark. I just hope it doesn't go as bad as I think it will…

**Well that's it, I have the next chapter done already so review and let me know if I should continue it! Thanks a lot! **


	2. Wolfwood POV

**Disclaimer: They aren't mine.**

**A/N: Here's part two! Sorry about the delay.**

There are a lot of things that I don't understand. Why we are on this arid wasteland, why people act the way they do, heck I don't even understand why there are two suns in the sky! But by far the must puzzling thing I have ever come across is Vash the Stampede, right from the way he acts down to the extremely hard to place color of his vibrant eyes. I wonder if anybody knows all the sides of Vash. Sure everyone sees his goofy happy-go-lucky face often enough, but what about that serious 'It's down to business one' or the innocent childlike face that practically screams 'Love Me!'; The menacing face of a killer, but the same one that cries over _any_ death. It makes my brain hurt just thinking about it, and I thought _I_ was complex…

As I watch Meryl and Vash engage in their usual antics, I can't help but wonder if it isn't painfully obvious to him. He acts like he doesn't know that Meryl is in love with him but then again, is it really an act? Hell even Milly has approached me in slight confusion, she's a lot sharper than people give her credit for. I see Vash keep looking at me from the corner of his eye so I take it as a plea for help, dragging him away from his attacker for the night. He grinned at me in thanks, right before I burst out laughing…for reasons unknown even to me. Was it because of his and Meryl's unconventional relationship, or a cover up for the slight amount of insecurity I felt around the blonde? Who could tell, I sure as hell can't.

Deciding to question him about it seems as though he honestly didn't know that Meryl likes him and he is _that _naïve. Of course when he voiced his opinion that it was a sorry way of showing somebody you love them if you constantly yell at them, I couldn't help but laugh in agreement…a little too much. After he had successfully knocked my lungs free of any air I could retain between laughing and his sonic boom backslapping, I decided that my pride was at stake deeming it necessary to get it back at all costs. I managed to tackle him and pin him for all of five seconds before I found myself at his complete mercy…in a very provocative position. He had my arms held tight above my head and his face was just _inches_ from mine, his aquamarine eyes sparkling in genuine happiness. He said something then but I honestly don't know what it was. I heard the noises but I was swallowed whole by his gaze, eyes that appeared to bore into my very _soul. _

Seeking a quick escape I resorted to tickling, yea okay who gives a damn if that's 'cheating'! Pretty soon there was a loud banging at the door and the voice of the devil himself….herself. I threw myself at the bed and pulled the covers up, leaving Vash to answer to the Permanent PMSer. The gunman muttered an obscenity at me under his breath and I laughed, knowing I would be cursing a blue streak if I was left to deal with her this late at night. A well aimed pillow landed on my face, telling me quite plainly to 'shut up.'

I didn't see what happened but I heard Vash try and use his 'Suave Voice', as well as Meryl stuttering over her words before Vash bid her goodnight. That did it. As soon as the door shut I was laughing again, tears gathering at the corner of my eyes when Vash attempted to break my spine again. I asked him how he really felt about the smaller Insurance Girl, as well as the bigger one and I can't help but say that I felt a little better when he said he wasn't interested. Now I'm not going to lie, I know I like the blonde a little bit more than I should and that technically that would be considered as homosexuality. I say who gives a good goddamn; I've given up trying to deny it to myself so the only thing left to do is tell him…easy right?....Wrong!

It was then that I realized that I had been undressing while I was talking with Vash, and that I was now in my shorts…and almost ready for bed. I got up and started to brush my teeth realizing without turning around that Vash's eyes were staring at me. I turned, toothbrush in tow, and asked him what was up getting a neutral response from him. Then, he gave me hope…a light at the end of the tunnel, simply by asking one simple question. _"Hey Wolfwood…..is it okay if it's not a girl?" _I couldn't agree more to his sentiments but the mere fact that I had a fighting chance was enough to leave me speechless. I agreed hesitantly trying to decide if it was for real and not some dream, real so that I could finally tell him how I feel. With a sigh, he gathered up his pajamas and went to the bathroom to bathe leaving me with a stupid grin on my face.

**Sorry it's so short! I didn't get a chance to put it up before I left for my trip. Well thanks to everyone who reviewed! Concluding chapter is next!**

**TC: Yea sorry about the wait, thanks for reviewing!**

**Lil Kayke: Once again I apologize for taking so long, enjoy!**

**Amy: YEA! There should be more VxW stories; I might do another if this one does well.**

**Gunslinger03: Can do, thanks for reviewing!**

**Morgan: Thank you so much!**

**Firegodes7: Yes to yaoi! Nice to see you from my other fics!**

**Kanzeyori: Lol glad its readable, thank you!**


	3. Both POV

Disclaimer: No own, no sue. Got the picture?  
  
A/N: A thousand and one apologies for the looooong break; I had a million and one things to take care of. Well without further ado; lets get this road on the show, shall we?

Well, I guess I should get out of the bathtub. Staying in here until the water is cold ultimately isn't a good way to avoid discussing a sensitive topic with your best friend/ love interest. With a sigh I hoisted my lanky frame out of the chilled water and proceeded to dry off with a towel, donning my pajamas after all that was done.  
  
I walked out of the room to see Nick leaning out the window, a cigarette dangling from his lips and his thin eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. "Wolfwood is everything okay?" Smoky blue eyes locked onto mine, a smile gracing his features.  
  
"Yea I'm fine. Just thinking about something." A long yet comfortable silence passed between us, Nick eventually turned his gaze back out to the window. "V-Vash....I kind of have a problem and well...I don't know what to do about it." At my raised eyebrow he hesitantly continued. "There's this guy that I kinda like. Actually I kinda like this guy a lot but I don't know how to tell them."  
  
I couldn't help but feel a little unsure about telling Nick that I love him, especially since he clearly holds an interest in some other man. Nonetheless I still have to get this weight off my chest and do the right thing....well at least what I hope is the right thing.  
  
"Well how about we both say things that we like, or can't stand about them. That way maybe you could think of something I can't and vice versa." Nick nodded, eyes gazing upon the desert landscape bathed in the light of a moon.  
  
"He's tall, my exact height and he has a gorgeous smile...when he actually smiles truly." Nick took a drag on his cigarette and blew a smoke ring, letting it float off into the night.  
  
"Well, this guy is tall too. And tan, and wonderful. He looks especially good when he's deep in thought or grinning triumphantly covered in either gun grease or motor oil." I can never forget the day when Nick worked for six hours straight on his bike, hollering and shouting praises to the Lord that it was finally fixed. He had grabbed me, covered motor oil and sweat, and swung me in circles laughing all the while. I always want to see him like that, happy and smiling.  
  
"He's kind of a crybaby, and he whines a lot. And he cares too damn much." Unconsciously I frowned, so we're discussing faults are we.  
  
"Sometimes he lets his anger cloud his judgment, and he smokes." When I first met Nick he could kill a person in cold blood without batting an eye, its just the way a past like his changes a person. Thankfully he has been making attempts to curb his itchy trigger finger.  
  
"But even then...he is an extraordinary gunman that never wants to intentionally hurt someone. At first I thought his ethics were damn stupid but now...he amazes me every time. The only thing that tops his zealous proclamations of 'Love and Peace' is his insane love for donuts." Is Nick talking about....ME!?!?!

* * *

Oh shit I didn't just say that out loud did I? Now Vash knows its him I'm in love with! I planned to break it to him with more finesse than that! I wince slightly when I hear the famous outlaw gasp. Yep, he knows. Now I just have to wait and see what his reaction will be....dun dun duhhhhh.  
  
"He's a little rough around the edges, but he has a big heart. The only thing he loves more than his motorcycle is probably children. The wandering priest who leaves at the drop of a dime, and I always hate to see him ride away into the horizon." I felt my eyes go wide and I turned to look at Vash, who's sparkling aquamarine eyes held depths of emotion...just for me.  
  
With a smile he lifted a scarred hand to the side of my unshaven face, wrapping the other arm around my waist. "The man who is worth more than the price on my head. My priest...my gunman...my Nicholas." With that Vash pulled me in for a kiss, his body coming into full contact with my own. There is no possible way to describe what his lips, his touch, his whole being feels like, the only thing I can say is that in him I have found my nirvana.  
  
He pulled back I sighed in disappointment over the loss of intimate contact. "You haven't told me who your in love with Nicky. Who is it that has captured your heart? Has succeeded where I have failed?" I chuckled at Vash's imitation of a heartbroken lover, right down to clutching my shirt in desperation.  
  
With a pained sigh I removed his hands from my nightshirt, holding them fondly within my own. "Silly Outlaw, I love you!" I seized his lips in a fierce kiss, one that he deepened by parting his soft lips. When the necessity of air once more became apparent to me, I reluctantly pulled away from Vash's sweet essence before breaking out into a helpless fit of the giggles. Vash looked at me strange for a few moments before joining in with his own maniacal laughter, a true smile on his face.

* * *

Eventually we engaged in more....interesting activity shall we say? (A/N: Sorry no lemon! I might do one later but I can't right now. Use your imaginations!)

* * *

I have found my paradise. A soft bed with Nick laying in my arms. My priest. "How are you feeling Nicky?"  
  
"Sore." I chuckled a little, well until Nick slapped me on my bare stomach. "S'not funny. I hurt like hell!"  
  
"I'm sorry Nick, I honestly didn't mean to." A sleepy kiss on my jaw eased away my fears. "S'okay, I enjoyed it. Plus I will have my revenge tomorrow." I grinned, thinking that Nick was talking about our positions being switched. "Oh? And how would you do that?"  
  
"I get to see Meryl's reaction when I kiss you at the breakfast table." Ohhh Shit.....

* * *

Buying a new nightshirt because your recent lover ripped it in his earlier haste: $$6.00  
  
Whipped Cream and various other toppings to use later on: $$12.00  
  
Having your lover laugh at you while you get yelled at by a small insurance girl because you dare to think that she ever liked you: Priceless.

Hey guys, sorry about the short/hasty ending but I lost inspiration for the fic. Thank you to all reviewers! I'm sorry I don't have time to acknowledge each one like I normally do, just know that I love you all! Maybe I will write another Trigun fic soon, who knows!!  
  
.


End file.
